Feminine hygiene devices, such as tampons and pessaries, are generally used by women within the vagina for feminine needs, such as, for example, to absorb menstrual or other body exudates, for pelvic support, and/or for other feminine needs. Such feminine products can be inserted into the vagina digitally or using an applicator.
Applicators typically comprise an insertion portion and a plunger. The material to be expelled from the applicator, such as an absorbent tampon or pessary, can be positioned within the insertion portion. To use the applicator, the consumer can grasp the insertion portion, position the insertion portion appropriately, such as, for example into the body, and move the plunger into the insertion portion towards the insertion end to insert the material, such as a tampon.
A variety of absorbent tampons have been used in applicators that perform their intended function of addressing feminine needs. Most currently available tampons are made from a pledget which is compressed into a cylindrical form. The compressed tampon can then be housed in the applicator for insertion. Post insertion, the tampon can absorb fluids, for example. Most tampons perform the function of fluid absorption and leakage prevention fairly well. Nevertheless, it has been recognized that fluids can travel the length of the vagina and fail to interact with the tampon. A tampon has been developed that includes a secondary absorbent member to capture those fluids that have bypassed the tampon.
However, consumers are largely unaware of the added protection provided by the secondary absorbent member. The secondary absorbent member resides at the trailing end of the primary absorbent member. Thus, when the tampon is housed within the applicator, the consumer has no visual indication that the secondary absorbent member exists and, further, is unable to fully appreciate the benefits that the secondary absorbent member can deliver. Accordingly, a need exists for an applicator in combination with a tampon comprising a secondary absorbent member where the consumer can visually identify and perceive the secondary absorbent member.
It has also been found that consumers desire some indication that the applicator has been appropriately configured and that the applicator including the tampon is in proper placement for insertion. For example, those consumers with little or no experience with feminine hygiene devices can become easily intimidated and overwhelmed with excessively complex devices or devices in which there is no confirmation of correct configuration of the device. More specifically, inexperienced consumers may be concerned that the plunger is not fully deployed or that the withdrawal string is not appropriately positioned for post use removal.
It has been found that consumers often experience uncomfortable symptoms when menstruating. More specifically, consumers can experience mood swings, cramps, headaches, and fatigue. This often results in consumers feeling melancholy. The currently available hygiene devices have largely failed to address these consumer feelings. More specifically, tampons have generally been available in a completely white color scheme and the applicator, which houses the tampon, has provided only minimal color to the hygiene device. Further, the consumers are largely unable to view any portion of the tampon within an applicator and generally, applicators have been designed to have opaque, single color housings that fail to provide a technical solution that delivers an emotional and/or aesthetic benefit to the consumer. Thus, a need exists for a package of products that provides some emotional and functional benefit to consumers. Likewise, it would be beneficial for manufacturers of hygiene products to be able to incorporate surprise and excitement into their products both individually and as a package of two or more products.